¿Tutoría Improvisada?
by Rizita-chan
Summary: Roy y Riza, están felizmente casados, y a la esposa se le ocurre una maravillosa idea que enreda a los "indefensos" hermanos Elric...Parental EdxRoyxAl, RoyAi, y algo de EdWin más adelante...Dejen reviews si? n.n //Capi 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todosh!!! O debo decir a todas? xDDD! Aquí traigo lo prometido…y además, mi primer parental!!-con muchos brillos en sus ojos.- Espero que lo disfruten mucho y no olviden dejarme reviews n.n _

_Por cierto…Este fic no lo podré actualizar tan seguido, porque ya se están acabando mis vacaciones y debo prepararme para la escuela y para rendir la fastidiosa prueba de selección universitaria (PSU) ToT _

_Ya no molesto con mis penas y les dejo el fic…disfrútenlo!!!_

_Ah…d__ebo poner esto n.nU_

_**Disclaimer: fma no me p**__**ertenece, pero si a Arakawa-sensei…T.T (Rayos…)**_

-----------------------------------------------------------♠------------------------------------------------------------

**Prólogo**

Un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba entre las cortinas, sin embargo, aquel cálido y luminoso az de día, ya no le permitía a la joven dormir por más tiempo, además su reloj biológico ya estaba en funcionamiento. Al abrir lentamente sus ojos, sonríe dulcemente al ver a su esposo quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, acto seguido se voltea a ver el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, y se da cuenta de algo…

-Es tarde…-

¿En que momento había sonado el despertador¿acaso tenía el sueño tan pesado que no lo había sentido?. Toma el reloj en sus manos y nota que estaba desactivado.

-Dios…- Se pone de rodillas en la cama y mueve muy despacio a su marido para que despertara- Roy…despierta ya…se nos hace tarde…

-No amor…cinco minutos más por favor…-

-¡Pero ya es tarde!

-No puedo levantarme…estoy cansado…-bosteza.-

-Te advertí anoche sobre esto y aún así…insististe en…-

-Eso da igual…¿pasaría o no?-

-Eso no es cierto…te di a elegir y me prometiste que te levantarías temprano…-

-Es cierto…pero…-

-¿Pero?- pregunta ella medioconfunidida.-

-Necesito un incentivo para levantarme…Riza…-

-¿Un incentivo?- se queda pensando unos segundos.- Ah…creo que ya se a que te refieres…-

-Lo ves…no es tan difícil imaginarlo…-sonríe aún medio dormido.-

-¿Crees que así está bien …?-se pone frente a él.-

-Tal vez…-

-Bien…¡Ya levántate que se nos hace tarde! -Lo zarandea de un lado a otro.- ¡Y no me hagas sacar mi arma!- suspira.- esta muy lejos…tengo que estirar mi brazo…-

-¡Ta bien¡Ya estoy arriba!- se levanta muy rápido.- Pero no tenías que ser tan mala…conmigo…¿acaso soy malo contigo?-Pone ojitos de perro mojado.-

-No me hagas decírtelo…-murmura.-

-¡Me voy a bañar!- se mete rápidamente en el baño.-

-Que hombre…-Sonríe.- Esto es de todos los días…-

Mientras el esposo se bañaba, ella preparaba el desayuno tranquilamente, después de todo, el levantar a su marido media hora antes, era parte del atraso, y estaba bien, por que o si no…si que estarían atrasados…

-¿Ya desayunaste?-Dice el esposo quien venía, ya correctamente vestido con su uniforme militar.-

-Si…-

-Bien…tu turno…-le pasa una toalla de baño.-

Se acerca a ella y la besa suavemente en los labios y pronuncia un "buenos días amor", luego ella, se limita a entrar al baño y ducharse, mientras que su esposo desayunaba en espera de ella.

A los minutos después, la pareja se dirige al trabajo de ambos, en el cuartel Central.

-Jefe…-Dice Riza con una pequeña vena en su cabeza.-

-¿Qué ocurre general Hawkeye?.-

-Tiene…documentos pendientes…-luego se acerca y le dice al oído.- "te saliste con la tuya anoche, dijiste no tener nada pendiente…"-

-"Si no lo hacía…no hubiese satisfecho mi necesidad…cariño…"-Le responde con sarcasmo al oído.-

-¿Y a estos que les pasa?-Pregunta Havoc quien estaba dejando unos informes en un estante.-

-Tal vez es un problema personal…-continúa Fuery.-

-Coronel Havoc, teniente segundo Fuery…¿no tienen nada más que hacer?-Indirecta por parte de Riza.-

-Si…je, je…nos retiramos…General…adiós Fuhrer…-Dicen y salen ambos de la oficina más rápido que un rayo.-

-Ahora tenemos más privacidad…-Dice Roy y le cae una gota.- Desahógate…-

-¡Gracias¿¡Cómo que no satisfacerias tu necesidad!?-

-Es obvio, si te hubiese dicho la verdad…no me hubieses tomado en cuenta anoche…- Responde tranquilamente.-

-Lo que me molesta es que…¡Me mentiste!, y ¡Detesto tus mentiras!-Cambia la mirada a una media triste.- No lo vuelvas a hacer…yo sé que eres un flojazo de primera y que no te gusta el papeleo…pero…esa faceta es parte de ti…más por eso…me enamoré de ti…por que eras especial…prefiero eso a que me mientas….-usa su efectiva mirada de pena.-

-Ri…Riza…Lo lamento…te prometo no volver a hacerlo…-

-Bien….-Cambia rápidamente la mirada y sonríe, le había servido haber estado en el club de teatro en la primaria.- ¿Volvamos a la relación Fuhrer-general y viceversa?-

-Sip…pero antes…la última de Riza-Roy, Roy-Riza…¿Si?-

-Está bien…-Sonríe y le da un beso corto en los labios.-

-Perfecto…General Hawkeye…Hay trabajo…-

-Si fuhrer Mustang…-Le hace un saludo militar.- Con su permiso…debo salir…-

-¿Salir? Y ¿a dónde?-

-Debo ir a recoger a Ed y Al a la estación de trenes…-Contesta.-

-Pero…si quieres te…-lo interrumpe.-

-No señor…debe acabar con los documentos pendientes…y además, no me tardaré mucho…-

La general sale finalmente de la oficina dejando a su fuhrer-marido a punto de morirse, al ver el papeleo…

Una media hora después la general Hawkeye, se encontraba esperando un poco impaciente la llegada de los jóvenes hermanos Elric en la estación de trenes. Minutos después ambos chicos hayan a la rubia general…

-Hola general Hawkeye…-Pronuncia Alphonse muy feliz.-

-Hola Al…¿Qué tal?-

Muy bien…-

-Hola General…-Dice el mayor de los hermanos.-

-Hola Ed, por cierto, no me digan general, díganme Riza¿si?-

-Es que…me parece inadecuado…-dice Al.-

-¿Inadecuado? –pregunta la rubia.-

-Así es…en lo personal, nos gusta tenerle respeto.- dice Ed.- Además…yo también soy militar y de menor rango que usted, soy un simple teniente coronel…-

-Eso es lo de menos…-corrige ella.- Es que…verán, ustedes son como unos hermanitos para mí…es más…son como mis hijos…-dice con ternura, ambos hermanos se sonrojan.-

-Y usted es como nuestra "mamá".- dice Al.- Después de todo, usted nos cuida mucho y además se preocupa…-

-Es cierto…-Dice Ed.- como mamá…-Recuerda con melancolía.-

-Ed…-Riza lo abraza.- No pienses en ello…¿bien?.- el joven ojimiel asiente y sonríe.- Vamos al cuartel, que Roy debe estar preocupado, ya que hemos tardado más de lo común…-

-Sí….-asiente sonriente el pequeño Alphonse.-

-Por mí que a ese le de un ataque…-Contesta con fastidio el mayor de los hermanos.-

-por cierto…-Agrega Riza, cambiando el tema.- Gracias chicos…-Ambos la miran.- No sabía…que…me tenían tan alto…-

-Al contrario…general…nosotros le agradecemos.- Dice Ed.-

-No sabíamos que nos quería tanto…-Agrega Al avergonzado.-

-Vengan aquí mis pequeños…-Riza abre los brazos y los estrecha a ambos en un cálido abrazo.- Regresemos…-

-¡Si!-Contesta Al con entusiasmo, Ed sólo asiente.-

Eran buenos chicos y habían perdido a su madre a muy temprana edad, les hacía falta ese cariño maternal, y ella, sin dudas, estaba dispuesta a entregárselos…

Al rato, el teniente coronel Elric, estaba haciendo un informe sobre una misión que había realizado en el norte, mientras que Al dormía en un sillón, y la general le explicaba con manzanitas un informe a su superior…

-Jefe…esto es así…-le índica con un dedo una oración.- ¿lo ves?

-Es cierto…no la había notado…disculpa las molestias, Riza….-

-Bien…por cierto, Ed y Al se quedarán en casa…-

-¿En casa? –él suspira.-

-Así es…en casa, espero y te portes bien, no quiero peleas ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bien…pero…yo…- mira el papeleo que estaba frente a el.-

-¿Tú qué? –pregunta ella.-

-Yo quería…yo quería portarme mal hoy…-

-¿Eh?...¿Que no te bastó…anoche? –El niega con la cabeza, ella lo mira con reproche.-

-Ja, ja, ja…Sólo bromeo…Es que…te ves muy linda cuando algo te parece mal…-Ella se sonroja.-

-Mmm…ya ponte a trabajar, que quiero llegar temprano a casa…-Se vuelve tratando de disimular su sonrojo, ya que Ed la miraba extrañado.-

-Si querida…digo general…-Se vuelve a su entretenido papeleo y ella se sienta en su escritorio, a continuar con el suyo.-

Al término de la jornada de trabajo, que en realidad había sido más de lo normal, pues el fuhrer se había dormido en media tarde, mientras su esposa-general , atendía un asunto fuera del trabajo. Al regresar volaron balas por todos lados, y sentencias de muerte también, pero finalmente se acabó con todo el trabajo…

Cuando regresaban a casa, Riza no tomó en cuenta a su marido en todo el camino de regreso, pues estaba totalmente concentrada en sus queridos hermanos Elric, Roy estaba fastidiado, e incluso sentía celos…

Luego durante la cena, pasó algo común…Edward y Roy pelearon, para variar por cosas importantemente, sin sentido…

-¿¡Cómo que me parezco a ese frijol?-Grita Edward.-

-¡Pues por lo enano!-Contesta Mustang.-

-¿¡Me estás diciendo enano que para verme necesitas un microscopio de último modelo!?.-

-Ya basta…-Dice Riza tranquilamente como primer aviso, pero no le hacen caso.- ¡Ya basta! –Se levanta de su asiento y golpea la mesa, haciendo que Al se asuste y que el parcito se calme al instante y vuelva a comer.- Bien…-Sonríe.-

-Wow…-Dice Al y luego piensa:- "_Como me gustaría que ella fuese mi mami ahora, es que…es la única que puede reemplazar a mamá…pues se parece, y es genial como la mía…"-_Piensa con brillos en sus ojos.-

Después de tantas peleas, llega la hora de descansar, Ed y Al, duermen en el dormitorio de huéspedes, pegado al de los esposos, que al parecer había sido preparado con anticipación por Riza.

Mientras que Roy y su esposa conversaban sobre ambos hermanos en la habitación continua a esa.

-¿Amor? –Pregunta Riza.- ¿Sabes?

-¿No¿Qué cosa?- pregunta el esposo sin entender ni imaginar nada.-

-Ed y Al, me dijieron que…me parezco a su madre y me consideran como una.- Dice sonrojada.-

-Que logro…supongo…-Ella asiente.-

-¿Por que no…los adoptamos o algo?

-¿¡Adoptarlos!? –Pregunta confuso.-

-Relájate…me refiero a tomar su tutoría, pues no pueden andar por ahí sin un adulto que los respalde y apoye en sus decisiones…-Dice ella con emoción, su marido la mira raro.-

-Ah…no lo sé…-Dice mirando hacia otro lado.-

"_Ya me estaba haciendo un cuento…si los adoptáramos serían…Alphonse y Edward "Mustang" suena bien…pero de seguro y el enano moriría…¡ja, ja, ja!"__ –_Piensa Roy y sonríe disimuladamente.-

-Esto no estoy seguro…pero es su tutoría…habría que preguntarles…-

-¿En serio?, pero debes tener en cuenta que vendrían a vivir con nosotros…-

-¿¡Qué!?.- pregunta de nuevo.-

-Si…Hombre…-Se ríe.- Pues no tienen a ningún familiar con ellos, y nosotros seriamos sus tutores, asi que…-

-No me refiero a eso…es que…nosotros no podríamos…-Choca sus dedos índices repetidamente.-

-No seas bobo…Roy…Claro que podríamos…-

-Entonces…-Sonríe con malicia.- Habría que correrlos algunas habitaciones más al lado…-

-"¿_Es en lo único que piensa?"- _piensa Riza.- Bien…-Agrega, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para reintegrarse a la conversación.- ¿Qué dices?

-Ay Riza…no sé…-La mira, y le da miedo.-

-Pero Roy…Vamos…di que sí…-Mirada rara que a Roy le da mucho susto, pero después le parece ¿tierna?.-

-Siempre acabas convenciéndome…-Suspira.- Está bien…-

-¡¡Roy¡¡Te amo!!-Lo abraza con felicidad.- ¡Mañana mismo les pregunto!

-Está bien…-Dice con resignación, en que lio se había metido.-

--------------------------------------------------♠---------------------------------------------

_Fin del prólogo xDD! La continuación estará lo antes posible (para mí xDDD)_

_Espero y les haya gustado este capi, como ven es mi primer parental y es un poco difícil, pero a medida que avanzo, me parece más interesante!!! (me gusta esa palabra n.ñU)_

_Por cierto, disculpen el título que realmente no se me ocurrió uno mejor xDD! _

_Bueno, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y nos estamos leyendo pronto…_

_Se cuidan…_

_Chau!!!!_


	2. La decision

_Hola mis muchachas!! Primero que todo, gracias por los reviews! Me alegra que les vaya gustando este fic xDD! Y pues, con un poco de tiempo de tardanza, les dejo el primer capi de esta historia…_

_Y recuerden:_

_**Disclaimer: Fma no me pertenece, pero si a Arakawa-Sensei (TT)**_

_¡A leer! n.ñU_

_-----------------------------------------------♠---------------------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo I: "La decisión."**

Esa misma noche en la habitación continua, los rubios hermanos conversaban sobre cierto tema interesante.

-La general, digo Riza, preparó todo esto para nosotros.- Dice Al.-

-Es cierto, realmente se preocupa mucho por nosotros…hace tiempo que no sentía ese cariño maternal que ella nos está dando…-El otro joven asiente.-

-Ed…¿Te la imaginas cómo mamá?-

-Bueno, nunca podrá ser como mamá…pero, es como una nueva mamá, tiene ese…aire especial…-

-Que necesitamos…si ella es mamá, el fuhrer sería…-Al comienza a imaginarse.-

-¡No! –Lo saca se su imaginación.- ¡el nunca será un padre para mí¡Qué traumante¡Ni pensarlo Al!

-Pero hermano…¿Porqué odias tanto a Mustang? –Pregunta inocentemente.-

-¿Por qué?. Pues, porque es un presumido y cree que puede controlar mi vida…-

-Pero el lo hace porque se preocupa por nosotros…-

-¡Pero no me gusta! Riza podría ser como una mamá, pero Roy, jamás…¿me oyes¡Jamás lo veré como a un padre!

-Mmm…como digas hermano…-Dice Al.- Mejor vamos a dormir…-Se mete en su cama.-

-Bien…-Apaga la luz y se acuesta también.-

En el fondo el pequeño Alphonse sabía que Roy era importante para Ed y que de algún modo lo veía como algo especial, pero el era muy terco y no aceptaba la realidad de sus sentimientos.

Al otro día, el desayuno iba de lo más normal hasta que Riza decidió hacerles esa tan anhelada pregunta a ambos hermanos.

-Chicos…-Dice llamando la atención de ambos hermanos.-

-¿Sí?- preguntan al unisono.-

-Bueno, con Roy…sabemos que alguien debe tomar su tutoría y pues…-

-¿Y? –Preguntan con interés.-

-Decidimos tomar nosostros dicha tutoría…niños¿Están de acuerdo?.- pregunta nerviosa.-

-Esto…por mí está bien…-Contesta feliz, al parecer esperaba algo así.- Me agrada la idea de vivir con ustedes…-

-¿Y tú Ed?-

-bueno yo…-Mira a Roy el caul desayunaba tranquilamente.- Supongo que…-

-Hermano…-Le dice Al y asiente.-

-Está bien…no me queda otra que aceptar…-

Exacto, no le quedaba otra, pues realmente su hermano le importaba mucho y si el era feliz el tendía que intentar estarlo, aunque eso implicara tener que soportar a Mustang y sus estupideces.

-Qué alegría…-Dice Riza.- ¿Qué pasa Roy?- le pregunta a su esposo quien no le ponía mucha atención a la conversación.-

-Nada, sólo que…me siento cansado.- Bosteza.-

-Ah…-Contesta ella sin ponerle mucha atención.-

¿Cómo no estar cansado?, no había dormido en toda la noche, pensando en lo que vendría a futuro y una forma en la que Ed aceptara que no lo odiaba tanto como decía. Si Riza era como una madre¿Por qué él no podría ser como un padre para él?

Era domingo y no tenían mucho que hacer, pues era el día libre de la pareja. Habían decidido dejar los papeleos de la tutoría para el lunes que se avecinaba. Para cenar Roy decide ir a un restaurante, ya que su esposa quería salir, y él no la contradeciría a su mujer…no quería arruinarle su día feliz…

-Quiero sopa de fideos con carne…-Pide Al al camarero.-

-Yo quiero, papas fritas con bistec y mucha salsa de queso y…-Pide Edward.-

-Ed…¿no crees que es un poco pesado?-Pregunta Riza.-

-Tal vez…-El ojimiel tiende a recapacitar.- Pero…yo quiero…-Su mirada le pedía permiso con inocencia a su nueva madre.-

-Está bien, Ed…-Le concede el permiso.-

-Muy astuto enano…-murmulla Roy.-

-¿Qué dijiste cariño? –

-Nada amor…no he dicho nada, je…-

"_El enano sabe que Riza no se puede resistir a esa clase de mirada, pero no te durará mucho el efecto, ella lo notará, tarde o temprano…"_

Al otro día muy temprano por la mañana el fuhrer y la genera, se ausentaron para realizar el dichoso papeleo para tomar la tutoría de los hermanos Elric.

Al regresar, horas después al trabajo los susodichos hermanos se veían claramente impacientes.

-Ya está…-Dice Riza.- Roy será su tutor legal y yo seré su tutora suplente…Como ustedes no tienen más familiares, van a vivir con nosotros, según el acuerdo legal.

-¡¡Genial!! –Exclama Al con felicidad.- Prometo portarme bien…-

-No lo dudo Al…-responde Riza.-

-O sea que...¿Roy tomará decisiones por mí? –pregunta Ed.-

-Así es…¿Algo que objetar full metal?

-¡si¡no quiero que ú decidas por mí¿¡Y mucho menos pienses que te llamaré padre, oíste!?

-¡No tienes por qué hacerlo!-Le responde Roy¿Qué se creía ese niño que le hablaba así?-

-¡Ya basta los dos! –Grita Riza llamando la atención de ambos- Ed…no tienes la obligación de llamar padre a Roy y mucho menos madre a mí…nosotros sólo toamo su tutoría, es distinto a que los hubiésemos adoptado, en ese caso, hasta podrámos haberles cambiado el apellido, pero no hicimos eso…es distinto…¿Bien? –El joven alquimista asiente.-

-De verdad lo lamento…-Le hace un saludo militar a Riza y sale rápidamente de la oficina.-

-Hermano…-Alphonse sale tras el.-

-¡Mustang! –Exclama ella.-

-Qué…¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa?-

-No debiste tratarlo de ese modo, ahora es tú responsabilidad y si él no te mira como a un padre, tú si tienes la obligación de mirarlo como a un hijo…-

-Pero…¡Perfectamente podríamos tener hijos! –

-Pero yo te dije que no me siento preparada para ser madre…Y tú…¿te sientes preparado para ser padre?- La pregunta le cayó muy pesada.-

-Bueno yo…de seguro no sería tanto…-

-Sí lo sería…además ¿no crees que Ed y Al son la mejor forma de practicar para ser padres? –el asiente.-

-Tienes razón…Creo que me excedí hace un rato, lo siento…-

-Yo no debo recibir esas disculpas, Ed es quien debe tenerlas…-

-Ah no…no lo haré- se cruza de brazos como un niño.-

-Sí lo harás…-Sonríe maléficamente.-

-¿En qué piensas?, no me asustes…¿Riza? –Ella lo toma del cuello del uniforme.-

-Si lo haces…yo…estaré muy feliz y satisfecha…-Le sonríe extrañamente tierno a su marido, este se sonroja.-

En un parque sentado en una banca e hallaba el mayor de los hermanos Eric. Ed tenía una cara llena de melancolía, y además se sentía mal por haberle arruinado la felicidad a Riza, quien hacía todo eso para su bienestar y lo más importante, para su querido hermano menor.

-Hermano…-

-Al…¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Por ti…-él lo mira.- Te noté muy triste, dime…¿Qué te preocupa? –Ed niega con la cabeza.-

-Me siento culpable…-

-¿Culpable? Y ¿Eso por qué hermano?- pregunta con inocencia el pequeño Al.-

-Riza se veía tan feliz…y pues, creo que me salí de mis casillas cuando dijo que Roy sería mi tutor legal..-

-¿Y ella la suplente?-Sonríe.- Pero hermano, el tutor suplente es tan importante como el legal, ambos cumplen exactamente el mismo rol, sólo que uno es por si el otro no está, pero en ese caso ella también puede tomar decisiones por ti…me refiero a que, Riza es tan importante como Roy…-

-¿En serio? –Le había quitado un peso de encima.- Entonces…¿Ella también puede decidir por mí?- el de ojos grises asiente y sonrie.- Ya veo, bueno, creo que había tomado mal lo de la tutoría…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo…malentendí, a pesar de la explicación de Riza, creí que tutor era igual a padre, confundí tutoría con adopción…Pero veo que es distinto…-

-En cierto modo…pero Riza puede ser como nuestra madre….-

-Lo es Al, es nuestra otra mamá…-el rubio de ojos grises sonríe.- Ella estará con nosotros ahora…-

-Será nuestra mamá…-Dice Al ilusionado.- ¿Y Roy será nuestro padre?

-Ah no…eso no Al…-

-Pero yo si lo veo como a uno…-Frunce el ceño.- Además si quiero lo llamo padre…-

-No…-

-Pero…hermano…-Su mirada daba miedo- Y además, tu te disculparás con él y también lo harás con Ri…mamá ¿Oíste Ed?

-¿Ah?, con Riza lo haré, pero no me disculparé con Mustang.- Se cruza de brazos al igual que cierto pelinegro de hace un rato.-

-Si lo harás…

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si¡Y punto final!

Ed se le queda mirando sorprendido¿Cómo podía ser que Al se viera más maduro que él?, pero si el era el mayor, que absurdo…y además ¿Lo estaba obligando a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad?, ya veríamos si lo hacía.

La cena estaba muy callada, extrañamente ni Roy ni Ed habían comenzado una pelea o discusión absurda, Así que Riza decide romper el silencio.

-¿Amor?-

-¿Qué pasa Riza? –Pregunta el de ojos negros-

-¿No tienes nada que decirle a Ed?.- dice de forma casi directa.-

-No…-Ella lo pisotea por bajo la mesa.- Bueno yo…-

-Hermano…-Dice Al.-

-¿Qué Al? –Pregunta el ojimiel mirando feo a Roy.-

-¿No tienes nada que decirle a p…Roy?- Al lo mira feo, muy feo, al rubio le recorre un gran escalofrío de pies a cabeza.- Bueno yo…-

-¿Si? –Preguntan Al y Riza al unísono.-

-Yo…-Dicen ambos y se miran feo.-

-Lo siento Ed…-Dice Roy.-

-Lo siento…Roy…-Agrega Ed.-

-…-

-Creo que fui muy grosero…Roy, lo siento también por eso Riza…-Dice el joven alquimista mirando a Riza la cual asiente.-

-Bueno Ed…yo no supe explicarme bien y en vez de eso, me alteré…-

-No importa, Mustang, ya pasó…-Dice Ed mirando hacia otro lado.-

-Ya que se reconciliaron…hoy podremos dormir tranquilos…-Dice la esposa.- Por cierto, Ed, Al, les preparé otro dormitorio que es más espacioso al final del pasillo, además tienen el baño al frente, y será más cómodo, también les deje una tv la cual podrán ver, claro que no hasta muy tarde…aunque "hoy" si tienen el permiso y pueden ponerle "todo" el volumen que quieran, o sea moderado y siempre y cuando no molesten a los vecinos y a Hayate…-Dice Riza.-

-Bien…gracias Riza…-Dicen ambos hermanos.-

-Ahora…a lavarse los dientes y luego a la cama…-

-¡sí! –ambos se levantan de la mesa y van a hacer lo dicho por su "nueva mamá"-

-Lavaré los platos…-Riza se levanta y recoge las cosas de la mesa y Roy se le queda mirando, mientras ella se va a la cocina.-

Su esposo, acto seguido, también se levanta y camina hacia ella, la toma por la cintura abrazándola y le pregunta: "¿Qué tramas?" y ella le responde: "pensé que ya lo habías adivinado…" y continúa lavando los platos tranquilamente.

-Bien…-Sonríe pícaramente.- Creo que me voy a lavar los dientes también…-Sale de la cocina.-

Al rato después Riza se dirige al dormitorio de los niños, toca la puerta y seguido entra.

-¿Está todo bien chicos?-

-Sí, gracias, está genial…-Dice Ed.-

-¿hasta qué hora podemos ver la tele? –Pregunta con inocencia Al.-

-Hasta la hora que quieran, pero no muy tarde, y recuerden no despertar a Hayate.-

-¿Ni a ustedes?-Pregunta Ed.-

-¡No se preocupen por nosotros!-dice con una gran gota en su cabeza.- el ruido no llega hasta nuestra habitación, supongo.-

-Ah…-Contesta Ed sonriendo.-

-¿No necesitan nada cierto? –Ellos niegan con la cabeza.- Entonces buenas noches…-

-Sí…que pases buena noche… "mamá" –Dice Al sonrojado.-

-Buenas noches… "mamá".- Agrega Ed también sonrojado, pero el sí lo disimuló.-

-Niños…-los abraza y besa en la cabeza.- Gracias mis "nuevos hijos" ; ahora es hora de dormir…-

-Sip…-dicen ambos.-

La joven "madre" se dirige a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta no encuentra a su esposo¿En dónde se había metido?

-¿Roy?- mira a su alrededor.-

-¿Qué pasa amor?-Aparece de la nada asustando a su esposa.-

-Me asustaste…-

-Cuanto lo siento¿volumen moderado? Si hasta aquí siento el ruido de la tele y correrlos hasta el final del pasillo también fue una buena idea¿crees que el ruido no llegará hasta allá?- pregunta el esposo sonriendo.-

-Pues si tratamos de no hacer ruido, no tienen porque oír nada…-contesta triunfante la mujer.-

-Entonces, mantendré mis labios unidos a los tuyos, todo el tiempo posible…-Agrega el esposo.-

-Si…es una buena idea…-

El joven marido, acorrala a su esposa contra la puerta y le pone seguro a esta, su mujer sonríe, acto seguido, comienzan a besarse muy despacio, Roy le besa el cuello llevándose algunos suspiros de ella, luego ella le quita la chaqueta a su esposo y la deja colgada tranquilamente sobre la silla, lo mismo hace con la de ella, seguido regresa con su amado y le desabrocha la camisa y se la quita. El no se queda atrás y le quita la blusa y el corpiño a su mujer dejándola semidesnuda.

Mientras que se demostraban todo su amor a traves de esas caricas tan íntimas quer le gustaban al marido, a Riza se le escapa un pequeño "gritito", el cual no pudo evitar y que llamaría la atención de alguien más que Hayate.

-¿Hermano oíste eso? –Pregunta el inocente de Al.-

-¿Qué cosa? –

-Fue un grito…o algo así…¿y si fue mamá?

-¿Qué?, de que hablas…de seguro fue la tele…-

-Tal vez…pero estoy seguro que…-

-Está bien, iremos a ver, pero…espera que María Joaquina confiese su delito…-Decía mirando sin despegarse de la tele.-

-Pero hermano esa película la has visto unas 24 veces…-

-25…-

-¿ves?-Contesta el hermano insistiendo.-

-Ya, ya voy…-Se levanta de la cama.- ¿Dónde están mis pantuflas?

-No sé…¿Bajo la cama?-

-No están…-

-Je, las tengo yo puestas…-Se las entrega.- Me confundí…-Se pone las de el.-

Roy cae cansado a lado de su esposa, esta lo besa suavemente en los labios y pronuncia un: "gracias amor" y el responde: "un verdadero placer", ella sonríe y se acuesta en su pecho.

Los hermanos salen de la habitación y se dirigen caminando lentamente por el pasillo y miran por las escaleras hacia el piso inferior y ven a hayate tomando agua de su plato.

-Es Hayate…-Acota Al.-

-¿Ves?, quizás Hayate hizo el ruído y tú te confundiste…-

-No hermano…-

Ambos llegan a la habitación de los esposos y tocan la puerta. La pareja para ese momento ya estaba casi dormida, pero Al insiste en golpear. Riza se levanta y recuerda que está desnuda, así que saca su bata y se la pone, su marido se cubre bien con las sábanas y sonríe. Luego de eso, Riza abre la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? –bosteza-

-Es que escuchamos…-

-Escuchaste Al…-

-Oí un grito o algo así y pues…me preocupé…-

-Ah…¿Y sólo oíste uno?- pregunta con interés.-

-Sip…¿Por qué? –

-Nah…por nada…-Le cae una gotita- Debe haber sido tu imaginación o la tv o quizás Hayate que suele meter ruido a veces.-

-Lo mismo le dije yo…-Afirma Ed.-

-Bien…-Sonríe.- ¿papá está durmiendo? –Pregunta Al.-

-¿Papá? Que tierno¿Lo dices por Roy? –el asiente.- Está dormido y ustedes también deberían estarlo…

-Sip…-Al se va de vuelta al dormitorio.-

-Lamentamos "interrumpir"- sonríe Ed con picardía y se va.-

-Ah…si….-Riza cierra la puerta y vuelve con su esposo.-

-Que astuto es Ed, aunque puede no haber oído nada, lo supuso.- dice Roy.- ¿Y Al me llamó papá u oí mal?

-Así es, y a mí ya me dicen mamá, ellos lo decidieron, claro, que a Ed le costará lo de papá…-

-Lo sé…pero no importa…-Agrega dando un bostezo y sonriendo satisfecho.-

Ambos vuelven a dormir tranquilamente al igual que los hermanitos, claro que al regreso de la habitación de los "padres", Ed reclamó un montón, porque el quería ver cuando la asesina María Joaquina confesaba su crimen; pero en resumidas cuentas, durmieron.

-------------------------------------------------------------♠------------------------------------------

_Bien, fin del chapter I_

Bueno ya verán lo que sigue en el próximo capitulo ¿no? espero y les haya gustado este xDDD! A Ed le está costando lo de papi pero ya se veremos, sufrira un poquito al igual que Roy ...-babas- xDDD!

Por cierto...no puedo escribir lemon Pame-chan, no podré cumplir tu deseo aún xDDD

_Ahora procedo a mis agradecimientos:_

_-"**Leiram:** hola!! seh, fuiste la primera en leer el fic, a mi tambien me parece kawaii que quiera Riza a los Elric de bebes xDDD!, espero y te haya gustado este capi, te cuidas mucho y gracias por comentar..."_

_-"**Biak Songkey:** Hola xD! si, el amor lo puede todo!!, eso es divertido tambien xDD! espero y te haya agradado esta conti xDD!, te cuidas un monton, gracias por tu comentario y nos estamos leyendo..."_

_-"**.Mika.Alchemist.:** Hola peque!! seh, ta muy lindo, aqui ta la conti xDDD! y espero que el cole no evite que la leas, mucho animo!!! xDDD! gracias por comentar y nos leemos pronto."_

_-"**Bianjie: **hola! seh, ahora roy será como el papi n.n , gracias por el comentario y nos leemos luego..." _

_y pues claro agradecer a todos los que leen o estan leyendo(xD) y no dejan comentarios..._

_Bueno se cuidan un chorro y nos estamos leyendo..._

_Chau!!! _

-


	3. problemas y otras cosas

_¡Hola! Después de no sé cuantos días de atraso, les traigo la continuación de este fic u.uU Espero y la disfruten._

_Por cierto si no lo mencioné antes, Aru tiene su bello cuerpo y cambiando ese tema, los agradecimientos se los enviaré por reply…eso xD! Bueno…¡A leer!_

_**Disclaimer: Fma no me pertenece a mi, pero si a Arakawa sensei n.n (por suerte)**_

_-----------------------------------------------♣-------------------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo II: "Entre problemas y otras cosas"  
**

El panorama, días después no había cambiado mucho, a favor de Roy, "el padre" que no era más que un tutor, y las cosas realmente se habían revuelto. Ed odiaba la idea de que Al llamara padre a ese bueno para nada, Aún no entendía cómo la general Hawkeye siendo tan…perfecta, se había casado con un inútil como Mustang, habiendo tantos hombres en el mundo¿Porqué habría elegido a eso?

El trabajo iba de lo más normal, en resumidas cuentas, porque, por suerte el país estaba de lo más tranquilo últimamente, para suerte del fuhrer Mustang.

-Por fin un descanso…-Dice el fuhrer, estirando sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.-

-Por ahora…-Agrega Hawkeye.- Dentro de una hora llegarán los próximos documentos…-

-Pues hay que aprovechar…fullmetal, ve a llenar el hervidor eléctrico para preparar café…-Ordena Mustang a lo que el teniente coronel recibe de muy mala manera.-

-Ve tú…-responde.-

-Tú estás hace casi 2 horas sin hacer nada…-contraataca Roy.-

-Y tu hace 3 minutos…¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ambos estamos libres…-responde el ojimiel.-

-La diferencia son casi una hora y 57 minutos…¡Ya estás descansado!-

-¡Y eso qué!

Riza sale de la oficina, con el hervidor en sus manos, dispuesta a llenarlo ella misma.

"_¿Hasta cuando se van a llevar mejor?, pensándolo bien, creo que estoy pensando que fue una pésima idea el juntar a este par…que alguien haga algo o voy a terminar cometiendo un homicidio, y doble" –_Pensaba Riza y suspira.-

-¿¡Ya ves lo que haces Mustang!? –Grita Edward culpando a Roy.-

-¡Ah¿¡Yo fui ahora!?- responde desafiante el hombre mayor.-

-¡Eres un bueno para nada!-Grita el joven alquimista y sale de la oficina.-

-¡Eso es¡Huye de los problemas!-grita muy enfadado el fuhrer sentado desde su escritorio.-

Minutos después, vuelve Riza con el hervidor eléctrico con agua y lo pone a hervir, y pregunta ya menos enfadada sobre el hermano mayor.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-Yo que sé…-Responde tranquilamente.-

-¿Cómo que no sabes¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Nada…-

-¿Cómo que nada?- se estaba enojando de nuevo.-

-No le dije nada…como el enano estaba echando humo se fue, y no sé dónde…¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa?

-Claro que sí…-

-Ah…¿Es mi problema? –Pregunta sarcástico.-

-¡Claro que lo es¡No sabes como tratar a un adolescente!

-¡Cuánto lo siento! –Continúa con sarcástico.- ¡Soy un inútil!

-¿Sabes¡También creo lo mismo! –Sale de la oficina muy enojada, no podía ser que ese hombre no aprendiera a tomar su rol como correspondía.-

-…-Roy golpea su cabeza contra el papeleo que había sobre su escritorio.- Genial…

"_Ahora yo tengo la culpa, el enano no hace nada…es un adolescente, si como no, el problema no es lo que es, si no que es el mismo que no sabe tratar a la gente, y en especial a mi…"-_El era la víctima, sin dudas.-

Realmente el fuhrer estaba muy mal, gracias al enano de acero se estaba echando a perder lo único bueno que tenía en la vida, a parte de ser fuhrer, claro, "la relación con Riza, su amada esposa".

Por otro lado la joven esposa, ya más tranquila, se comienza a preguntar que era lo que en realidad había pasado, tal vez y Roy tenía razón, Ed también era culpable, pues ambos eran parte de la discusión y ninguno se había quedado atrás durante esta. Tenía que hablar con Edward y lograr llegar a un acuerdo o algún tratado de paz para con Roy. Le había hecho bien tomar un poco de aire, ya se disculparía con su esposo.

Edward se encontraba en el baño, se estaba mojando la cara y sus cabellos yacían sueltos y muy mojados también, necesitaba despejar su mente y rápido.

Otra vez lo había hecho, que Riza se pusiera triste, realmente necesitaba a alguien que le aconsejara, y que no fuera Al, una mujer sería la indicada y en cuanto imaginó la opción, sumergió su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, no se lo pediría a ella…aunque fuera lo último que pudiera hacer…

-Mmm…-Observa el teléfono público una vez más y suspira, luego procede a echarle una moneda.- ¿Hola¿Winry?

-¡Hola Ed¿Cómo va todo?-Pregunta la joven de ojos color zafiro.-

-Más o menos…-

-¿Cómo¿Te ocurrió algo?-

-Es que…bien te contaré…-

Luego de un intervalo de tiempo y en resumidas, Edward le contó todo lo que había acaecido los últimos días a Winry, incluido el problema con Mustang y sus peleas internas…

-Por eso Win…-Ella lo interrumpe.-

-¿Necesitas un consejo? –se ríe.- Jamás imaginé que me pedirías uno…¡ja, ja, ja,!-

-¡Winry! No te rías…–

-¡Ya oí! Escucha Ed….Creo que será mejor que trates de hacer las pases con Roy, harás sentir mucho mejor a Riza, en serio…-

-Pero…¡Es inevitable que pelee con Roy!-

-¡No es cierto! Sabes bien que las peleas con él, son sólo por tonterías y no me digas que no- Silencio por parte de Ed.- Puedes pelar con él, pero, no al extremo de que Riza se sienta mal…-

-No entiendo…-Eso sonaba extraño e incomprensible para él.-

-Si ustedes no se ofenden, que es lo que hacen bien seguido, Riza se sentirá mejor o no le molestará tanto…-

-¿Ofendernos?-

-Ajá…mejor no peleen y traten de convivir como…"padre e hijo"¡ja, ja ,ja!-

-No te rías…-

-¡Bien, bien! Entiendo…pero…-

-…-

-Como me gustaría estar contigo Ed…-

-¿Ah?-Un leve sonrojo se asoma en el rostro de Ed.-

-¡¡Para ver lo divertido que se ven!!-

-Ah…¡Winry!-

-Je, je, je…Bueno, Ya te tengo que colgar, mi abuelita me está llamando para tomar el té…-

-De acuerdo, dale saludos a la vieja…-

-Está bien…adiós.-

-Adiós…-Cuelga el auricular del teléfono y sale de la cabina.- Rayos…Winry tiene razón…"tratar de convivir…"-

El joven alquimista camina de vuelta a la oficina, pues no le quedaba de otra. Mientras lo hacía se topa con Riza en el pasillo, él la mira con culpabilidad…

-Mamá…-Dice Ed.-

-Edward…yo…necesito hablar contigo…-

-¿Es sobre Roy?- ella asiente y camina, acto seguido el joven la sigue, hasta llegar a una banca en la que se sientan ambos.-

-Sé que…no es el lugar indicado para hablar de problemas "familiares", pero…yo en realidad ya no…-

-Lo sé…no soportas las constantes peleas con Mustang…-Agrega el joven.-

-Si…eso es…lo único que deseo es que…-

-Nos dejemos de ofender…-Riza lo mira extrañada¿De adónde había sacado esas palabras?.-

-Si…de nuevo…Veo que has recapacitado…-El asiente.-

-Me ayudaron a recapacitar…-Murmura.-

-Ah…-Se levanta de la banca.- No sabes cuanto me agrada que lo hayas comprendido…-Le pone una mano en el hombro.- ¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Debo regresar a la oficina, dejé un informe sin terminar…-

-Vamos entonces…-

Ambos se encaminan a la oficina, y a llegar cada uno se pone a hacer lo que debía hacer.

Mientras que en el centro de la cuidad un joven de ojos grisáceos se encontraba, comprando en una librería.

-Gracias por su compra…-La vendedora le sonríe.-

-Gracias a usted por atenderme…-Le devuelve la sonrisa.-

-¡Oh! Pero que niño tan educado…aquí tienes…-Le regala una paleta de dulce.-

-Gracias…-La recibe muy sonriente y sale de la tienda.-

Comienza a caminar rumbo a algún parque o algo parecido, su mente le pedía a gritos que leyera ese libro, hacía tiempo que anhelaba comprarlo y al fin lo tenía en sus manos. Al llegar a una banca, se sienta y saca de ese plástico tan bonito el preciado libro, al verlo sus ojos brillan.

-"La alquimia de mi vida"…ese autor es un genio…la portada tiene gatitos…- El joven se veía levemente sonrojado.-

A pasos de él, un pequeño gato abandonado caminaba lentamente, al parecer esperaba que el joven se diera cuenta…al parecer ya tenía fama con los gatos de la cuidad.

"_Ese es el niño que recoge gatos…es mi oportunidad, me muero de hambre y perdí a mi tribu gatuna, de seguro y el me ayuda a encontrarla…"-_Pensaba el gato. (N/A: Sí, ahora puedo entender lo que piensa un gato n.nU).-

El gato insistía, se paseaba frente a él y no pasaba nada, el joven estaba tan concentrado en "la alquimia de mi vida" que el gato…

-¡¡¡¡MIAUUUUUU!!!!-Mega grita el gato y Al se sobresalta.-

-…Es un…Gato…- Parecía que había un imán en el libro, pero ese gato…- Ven aquí…-El gato no se hace de rogar y salta en las piernas de Al.- Te ves hambriento…

-¡¡Miau!! –Sus ojos brillaban.-

-Tengo una idea…-Se levanta del asiento con el gato en sus brazos y se va camino a alguna parte.-

Y en el cuartel central, tres de nuestros personajes, trabajaban arduamente, mejor no exagero, solo dos, si…Ed y Riza.

-¿Cuánto me queda?.- Pregunta Ed con una cara de cansancio.-

-5 Faltas…Ed, debes mejorar la ortografía, andas muy parejo con Roy…-

-El es viejo…-El rubio se cruza de brazos.-

-¿¡Cómo que viejo!?- Se hace notar Roy, quien hasta hace poco dormitaba sobre el papeleo.- ¡YO SÓLO TENGO 29 AÑOS! –Riza lo queda mirando raro.-

-29 años…¡TRABAJANDO! –Responde Ed.-

-Uff…-Riza suspira.- Ya empezaron…-

-¡Ja¡Que gracioso, para tu información no son más de 15…-Mira hacia otro lado.-

-Claro que no son más de 15 años de teniente!, porque de coronel fueron como 30 más…¿Quieres pelear?-

-No…-

-Vaya…-Riza sonríe, acción madura por parte de Ed.-

-¿Ah¿Estás enfermo?-Pregunta Roy.-

-No, pero soy maduro…más que tú…-

-…-Fue un golpe donde más le duele.-

"¿_Qué es más maduro que yo? Qué se cree…le doblo en edad…y se atreve a decir esas boberías, infante tonto se las da de maduro y aún está verde…enano…"_

_-_¿Qué pasa señor?-Pregunta Riza a su marido, se veía muy serio y pensativo.- ¿Ya acabó con ese papeleo?

-Casi…-Sonríe nervioso.-

-Ah…-Mirada ultra fría, por parte de Riza.- ¿Y tú Ed?

-Si…-Le entrega en informe.- Corregido por décimo cuarta vez…y eso que dicen que la tercera es la vencida.-

-Esas son tonterías…-Dice Roy.- Me tomó más de tres intentos captar la atención de mi esposa.-

-En realidad no te costó ni un intento Roy, lo que pasó es que fuiste muy estúpido…e ingenuo, sólo eso…-Contesta su amada esposa.-

-Gracias por aclarármelo…-Le cae una gotita.-

En ese instante se abre la puerta, y entra el mayor Armstrong…

-Hola mi querido Fuhrer…-Abraza con su técnica de generación en generación a Roy, un quebrantahuesos total, pobre.-

-Ho…hola…-Dice el pobre.-

-Buenas tardes mayor…-Dicen Riza y Ed.-

-Tengo algo que decirles…es con respecto al joven Alphonse…-Suelta a Roy, quien cae medio muerto.-

-¿Al?-Pregunta Ed nervioso.-

-Lo que pasa es que…-

------------------------------------------------------♠------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará!!! xD

Quedaron intrigados verdad?, yo tambien xDDD Esperen con muuuuchaaaa paciencia la conti xD...

Espero y les haya gustado este capi, aunque un poco corto por que mi tiempo es reducido u.uU ojala y me perdonen...

Como ya dije los agradecimientos via reply...ya saben, van a tener que loguearse xDD! pero se daran la latita por mi? verdad? n.n bueno si quieren, da igual xD...

Bueno los quiero mucho y nos leemos en la conti... que sera el proximo mes...lo mas seguro...u.u

Cuidense mucho y nos estamos leyendo pronto...

Chauuuuu!!!


	4. Al¿Dónde estás?

_Bien!! Hoy estoy de regreso…un descansillo por fin y les traigo la conti de este fic…nada más espero lo disfruten…y por favor disculpen el retraso…u.u de mil años….pero está aquí…es que…realmente he estado muy ocupada…de hecho hoy es mi único día libre que tendré en el mes…xDDD_

_**Disclaimer: **__fma no me pertenece pero si a Arakawa sensei…-_

_Buena lectura! _

-- --

**Capítulo III: "Alphonse… ¿Dónde estás?"**

El mayor Armstrong tenía realmente una mirada seria, muy seria, ni siquiera los presentes hubiesen imaginado lo que había ocurrido. Edward estaba muy nervioso, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podría haberle pasado a su querido hermanito, y ¿Riza? Ella esperaba con mucha atención a que el mayor hablara…Roy nada más estaba removiéndose en su asiento, aún le dolía la espalda por cierto abrazo que alguien le había dado.

-¡Habla ya! ¿Quieres? –Dice Ed intranquilo.-

-Si, si, si…lo que ocurre es que…-

-Que…-Agrega la general tratando de apurar a Alex.-

-Es que…encontramos…-

-¿Qué encontraron?- agrega Edward, su corazón latía a mil.-

-Bueno…las cosas del joven Alphonse tiradas en un parque…-

-¿Estás seguro de que eran de Al?- Pregunta Riza.-

-Completamente…-

-Explíquese…mayor…-Agrega por primera vez en ese intervalo de tiempo Mustang.-

-Bueno…era ese bolso que suele traer el joven y además junto a el, había un libro con el nombre de él…-

-¿Y eso quiere decir que le pasó algo a Al?-Agrega Roy de lo más tranquilo.- De seguro y se distrajo con algo…y olvidó sus cosas.-

-¡¡Al no es de esas personas descuidadas!! ¡No es como tú Mustang!.-

-Calma Ed…-Dice Riza con una mirada seria.- Será mejor que lo encontremos, no estaremos seguros si le ha ocurrido algo, por eso, hay que buscarlo para sacarnos las dudas…-Se acerca al escritorio de Roy y le hace un saludo militar a su esposo.- Señor, solicito permiso para tomarme la tarde libre…para buscar al Alphonse…-

-Si quiere se toma una semana…-Dice Roy indiferente, aún sobándose la espalda.-

-Yo también saldré…viejo…-Edward sale de la oficina.-

-Veté a dónde quieras…enano…-Murmulla Roy.-

-Señor…no debería decir eso…-Dice Armstrong saliendo de la oficina.-

-Mmm…-Riza nada más mira a su esposo con reproche y sale también.-

-¿Y ahora qué?- Se pregunta Roy a si mismo, pues no quedaba nadie más con él en la oficina.-

Edward estaba preocupado, ¿Qué hay si un violador psicópata asesino se había llevado a su hermano? Eso le preocupaba mucho…y si…había tenido un accidente y se lo habían llevado a un hospital y además perdió la memoria y como es un pequeño e inocente niño lo adoptaron y ahora tiene otra familia?

-¿En qué piensas Ed?-Pregunta Riza con interés.-

-Un hospital…-contesta el rubio cabizbajo.-

-¿Hospital?-

-¿Si Al está en uno?-

-Pero Ed…¿Tú crees?

-No lo sé…pero es que puede haber tenido un accidente y se lo llevaron a un hospital…-

-Pero…en ese caso se hubiesen llevado sus cosas ¿no?- Pregunta la rubia con razón.-

-Yo también pienso que eso puedo ser…-Agrega inocentemente el militar de gran altura.-

-Pues…-

-Busquemos en el hospital de central…-Dice Ed y se va corriendo.- ¡Te encontraré hermano!

Mientras que NO en un hospital, el joven de claros cabellos estaba en un callejón, en un extraño lugar…ese gato en un instante, se lo había llevado muy lejos, y no conocía mucho que digamos por esos lados...

-Ay…olvidé mi bolso y mi libro por irme con el gatito…-Suspira el joven de ojos grises.- Creo que regresaré por ellos…-

Al voltearse nota que de verdad no sabía donde estaba, y gira nuevamente frente al gatito que lo miraba de una forma extraña, además le recorrió un extenso escalofrío por la espalda al ver que llegaban más y más gatos, eran alrededor de 10 de ellos…

-¿Qué les pasa?- lo miraban de una forma penetrante, se sentía ultrajado.- ¿Tienen hambre? –Pregunta inocentemente a los gatos quienes se relamían la boca gatuna.-

"_De seguro y este niño me alimenta a mí y a mis amigos…no fue tan difícil hallar a mi tribu"_

El gato comienza a pasearse por los pies de Al, junto a otros 5 gatos. El de cabellos claros se asusta.

-_"Nunca había sentido esto…"-_piensa Al.-

Edward Elric, junto a la general y el mayor, estaban en el hospital de central. Ed le preguntaba a la enfermera jefa, información relacionada con su hermano…

-No pequeño…no…está a…-No termina de hablar cuando siente la ira de Ed.-

-¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES ENANO QUE NO SE PUEDE VER DETRÁS DE ESTE MESÓN!?-

-…-La expresión de la enfermera era de traumada.-

-Ya Ed…basta…-

-Pero…-se queda cabizbajo de nuevo.- ¿Entonces Al no…?

La enfermera niega con la cabeza, y Ed se va, Armstrong sale tras él, mientras que Riza se disculpa por la falta de Ed.

-Lo encontraré…-Se va corriendo y desaparece de la vista de Armstrong. Riza al salir del hospital se encuentra con un Armstrong confundido…

-¿Qué ocurre mayor?-

-Edward…se esfumó…-

-Ah…será mejor que busquemos en otro lado…-Agrega Riza y se va con el mayor.-

En la oficina se hallaba Roy Mustang, durmiendo plácidamente sobre el papeleo. Él soñaba, nada más, ¿Qué le importaba si se había perdido Al? Un estorbo menos…A ver si tal vez el enano de acero se comportara con respeto, tal vez hasta se traumara…y se suicidara, otro estorbo menos, para estar de nuevo a solas con su Riza…Un momento…

Se levanta de golpe, muy asustado, ¿Cómo puede ser que pensara eso? No podía ser tan cruel, después de todo eran unos niños…si Riza se enterara de lo que pensaba, en este momento estaría tres metros bajo tierra…Y él…¿Qué haría si ese par de niños?, después de todo, ellos le daban algo de alegría aparte de la que le entregaba su amada esposa…se sentía culpable de ser tan tonto. Sale de la oficina y habla con Havoc…

-Coronel Havoc…encárguese de todo por favor, saldré un rato…-

-Si señor…-Obedece Jean.-

El mayor de los Elric, caminaba y corría con mucho miedo, tal vez y se lo habían secuestrado…Un mundo de historias se le ocurrían al ojimiel…

-¿Qué haré? Si se entera Winry me matará a llavezasos…y en la cabeza…luego me odiará para toda su vida…-Su cara tenía una expresión muy triste.-

Llega hasta un puesto de manzanas en el que ve a un niño de cabellos claros y lo toma por los hombros y lo voltea.

-¡Al! –dice con entusiasmo el hermano.-

-¿Quién…eres tú?-

-Ups…lo siento, te confundí…- Continua caminando cabizbajo, sin ánimos ya.-

-Ed…-Es encontrado por Riza y Armstrong., Ed se voltea a verlos.-

-Ma…má…-Corre y abraza a Riza.-

-Tranquilo Ed…-siente como su ropa se empapa de un cálido líquido que provenía de la cara del rubio.-

-Es que…no está…por ningún lado…-

-Ya aparecerá…-Dice Armstrong.- Sólo hay que esperar un poco…-

Había hallado un extraño camino, nunca en su vida lo había visto, pero aquel camino conllevaba a un pequeño pasaje entre dos edificios…un callejón sin salida…al llegar al fondo nota como un pequeño niño yacía agachado sentado sobre su piernas y rodeado de gatos, con una expresión neutra…aquel niño no sabía si estar feliz o asustado…

-¡¡MUÉVANSE GATOS VIOLADORES!!- Grita Roy quien hace una llama chasqueando sus dedos.-

-¡¡Papá!!- Grita Alphonse sorprendido.- Estás aquí…-Se levanta lentamente del suelo y los gatos salen huyendo del lugar.-

Roy se acerca a Al y lo ayuda a levantarse, luego lo abraza y mira melancólicamente al joven de claros cabellos…

-Lo lamento…-murmulla inaudiblemente para el de ojos grises.-

-Gracias…-

-Está bien…para eso estamos los padres…-Sonríe.-

Unos minutos después llegan donde Ed, Riza y Armstrong. Ed mira con sorpresa a Roy y corre a abrazar a Al.

-¡Al!- lo abraza lo más Armstrong que puede.-

-Hermano…-Corresponde al abrazo.-

-Querido…-Riza sonríe al ver a Roy.-

-Que bueno que estás bien Al…dónde…¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupé mucho…-

-Nos preocupamos mucho…-Dice Riza acercándose al pequeño el cual deja a su hermano mayor por abrazarla a ella.-

-Es que…me perdí…por ir tras de un gato…-

-Eran nada más un montón de gatos violadores de niños…-Dice Roy con algo de humor.-

-Es cierto…-Comienza a reírse Al.-

-Me vas a contar todo con lujo y detalles…es que, de verdad pensé en muchas cosas cuando te desapareciste…- Dice Ed.-

-Si hermano…-

Alphonse se lleva a Ed hacia un lado apartado del grupo y le cuenta todo lo que le ocurrió, y cómo Roy lo salvó de esos gatos. Mientras que Armstrong observaba la escena llorando (para variar).

Edward se queda sin comentarios, no sabía que…Mustang pudiera hacer eso por ellos, nunca lo pensó…estaba muy seguro de que Roy solamente se preocupaba por el y nadie más, lo había…sorprendido…

-Ed está atónito con lo que hiciste…-Le dice Riza a su marido.-

-Así lo veo…-

-Y creo que yo también…no sabía que te importaran tanto los niños…-

-Es que…-Se sonroja levemente.- Era algo que ni siquiera yo sabía…-

-Tonto…-Lo golpea levemente en el pecho.- ¡Bien! Regresemos…-Sonríe.-

-¡Si! –Grita Al y Ed.-

-- --

Continuará!! n.n

_Espero que les haya gustado este capi, no me quedó muy bien que digamos, pues hace tiempo que no escribía xD! Y creo que había perdido toda inspiración, pero ya la recuperé…ver al Doctor Stiles me subió el ánimo…es que es tan sexy…xDDD_

_Bueno espero que sigan leyendo el fic, ya se pondrá más interesante, ya verán, vendrá el parental bien en concreto entre Ed y Roy…_

_Se cuidan mucho y gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, lo aprecio de todo corazón xD!_

_Y recuerden que las respuestas a sus review son vía reply…eso…_

_Nos leemos pronto…_

_Chau!!_


End file.
